I want your sex!
by MaggieFrost
Summary: Thirteen's back! What will happen between the chemisty of her and Chase?  I own nothing! Rated T for safety! review review review
1. Chapter 1

He placed his hands onto the table on either side of creamy yellow folder, leaning into the edge of the see through table. He had been standing there for five minutes now, He felt what seemed like a grab from behind "House Seriously" said Chase turning around

"Should I be worried?" she said smiling at the man looking towards her

"Remy?" he said looking at her and then pulling her into his warm comforting embrace "Where the hell have you been?" he said pushing her off his shoulder so that she was in an arms length of him, and looking him in the eye "Seriously Remy six months, we have been worried sick"

"I just needed to be alone for a bit, but that's enough about me. What's been happening around here stud?"

"Well I should start with the big news first then" Chase said draping an arm around her shoulder "CUDDY AND HOUSE ARE HAVING SEX" he said not realising the volume of what he just said

"Like full on sex?" Remy said in disbelief. Chase just nodded and smiled "Good on him" she said with a smile and a giggle, making Chase laugh.

"Just because it's never lupus doesn't mean it can't be now" said Taub

"Do you really think House is going to accept that diagnosis?" said foreman "That's what I thought" he said walking into the clear room. "Thirteen, Wow what are you doing back here?"

"Who cares about that? Where the hell have you been?" said Taub crossing the room and hugging the petit framed woman. "You look great"

"How have you been woman?" said Foreman also crossing the room.

Martha came in with her hands full of coffee and the file pursed between her lips. She saw Remy and instantly felt herself shake. Remy had felt the feeling and recognised the look on Martha's face." Hi I'm Remy Hadley, I used to work..."

"Yeah I Know" said Martha interrupting "I am Martha Masters, I work here now"

"Yes she was the one who filled in on the psychopathic woman factor" said House as he walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in town and I thought hey, let's fill the gap of the self loathing limpster"

"Makes sense! Minions get to work already" said house putting his foot up on the table. Remy sat across from him and looked until he pulled his newspaper downwards "So you're having sex with Cuddy?"

"What are you still doing here?" said Chase pouring the coffee into a white mug and taking a sip "It's nearly one in the Moring"

"I just lost track of time and" She was looking down but she could tell that Chase was looking at her and she could tell which look it was 'I have nothing better to do right now"

"Really?" said Chase

"Ok I am jealous...Of Martha, she has been here for at least five of the months I have been away and I just don't want to miss out on anything else"

"That's so stupid" He said crossing the room, pulling out the chair next to her and placing his left hand on her thigh. "She can't replace you, like you can't replace Cameron"

"Yeah I know"

"So go home you crazy cat, you don't need to be here"

"Where is everyone?"

"At home where you should be now go" she saluted him, picked up her hand bag and headed towards the door "You know how right before I left you asked if I would have sex with you?" Chase nodded "Can I take you up on that offer?" Chase smiled and moved towards her "Yes you certainly can!"

Their lips met and intertwined, her bag flopped to the ground and she linked her fingers to his which sat on her hip, while the other one rubbed up her side. He un interlaced there fingers and swept the hair off her face, he then put his free hand on her other side and slowly, seductively lifted her shirt while she placed her hands on his hips.

Chase stopped momentarily and looked at her lacy black bra, as he looked at her chest with great intent she began to unbutton his shirt, and then lifted it off his shoulders.

Chase turned thirteen around until she sat on the edge of the table. She then slowly pulled herself back onto the table leaving him standing at the edge of the table.

Thirteen reached up to his shoulders and pulled him down onto her. They continued to kiss and his left hand slowly rode up her thigh.

"I was thinking we should do a second MR...Oh, Sorry" said Martha running out of the room

"Well that wrecked the mood" said Chase standing up!

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

He opened the door and the smell of coffee hit him. The cash register chimed and the chatter of surrounding people filled his ears. He walked up to the waitress ordered his usual and pointed to a table horizontally placed across the room. He then passed her the money and crossed the room. He pulled a chair out across from the woman reading the news paper.

"I don't believe I ordered a Chippendale" she said smiling at him as she lowered her paper

"We need to talk about what happened?" he said after briefly returning her smile

"Happened?" said thirteen smiling thank you to the waitress who placed the mugs on the table

'You don't think Martha would tell anyone do you?" Chase said taking a sip of his coffee

"You know her better than i do" she said

"What are we supposed to do?"  
"Nothing happened" she said looking at the Australian in the eye

"I know. That's what sucks the most, I feel guilty and we didn't even have sex"

"Wait you feel bad?" she said semi shocked

"Only that I didn't have sex with you" he said looking down at the table

"So you would feel better if we had sex?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Maybe" said thirteen blushing and looking down at the table

"Then let's go, let's do it"

Chase pushed the door to his apartment open. He turned around and looked at thirteen, who had a smile across her face and her right hand hooking the loop of her jeans. "You sure you wanna do this?" he said before thirteen nodded and moved forward. Chase pulled her close to his body. They looked into each others eyes in silence "Hi Robert" said an elderly woman's voice behind them. Chase laughed as he waved at his neighbour. "I think we should close the door" said Chase before thirteen's lips met his. "And turn our phones off" said thirteen between passionate kisses.

He slowly led her backwards through his apartment, past the mantel which used to house the massive picture of Cameron and him on their wedding day, Passed the couch which he had tripped over when he and Cameron had been on their way to the bedroom, passed the bathroom door in which Cameron would sing in the shower. All these memories that he loved and wished never ended but he knew he needed to replace them, and maybe he could do that with Remy.

They made it to the bedroom and they parted. She looked at him and took her top off before sitting on the bed.

Chase leant down and kissed her once more.

Martha was sitting in the office at the table alone, reading through the patients file once more. Foreman walked in. "where is everyone?" he said pouring coffee into a cup

"Taub is flirting with the nurse again and well I am assuming that Chase is with Dr Hadley"

"Ah did Chase say where they were going? I might go and catch up with them"

"I am assuming they are having sex" she said continuing to read the file

"What would make you think that?" said Foreman leaning against the table

"I caught them nearly doing it last night exactly where your standing now"

"I'm sure you just misunderstood something"

"I dont know how you Misunderstand Dr Hadley with nothing but a bra and pants on"

"That proves nothing, maybe she spilled something on her top" said Foreman. Martha stood up and grabbed the chart "That doesn't explain why they were horizontal" she said walking out of the room.

Remy wrapped the sheet around herself and walked towards the door way "Where do you think your going?" he said looking across at thirteen

"Dont worry I'm not going to steal your sheet" she said walking out of the room "That was really good, like really really good" she yelled from the kitchen

She returned to the room threw her top on and pulled her skirt up onto her waist. "Come back to bed" said Chase moving towards where she was sitting. "I cant, I have to meet Cuddy in half an hour"

"Well that sucks" he said before tying up the bow at the back of her skirt.

"Dont you have to be at work?"

"CRAP" he said leaping out of bed and grabbing the closest shirt and pants to him

"I wouldn't worry House wont be there till well after Cuddy is there"

Chase walked into the office, probably in the same clothes as the day before. Yet again Martha was sitting at the table and she was about to suffer a bout of déjà vu. "Hey where is everyone?" said Chase as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Taub is flirting with that Nurse"

"And Foreman?" he said with a sip of his coffee

"Don't have a clue" she said continuing to read the file

"You know how you saw Dr Hadley and me, we..."

"Doing it on the table, yep"

"Can you please keep it to yourself, can you tell no one especially not Foreman"

"Why can't I tell Foreman?" she said looking up to Chase

"Well lately Foreman has been a bit of a jerk and he really doesn't need to know that I had sex with his ex girlfriend"

"Oh" she said looking back down

"What was that Oh for? That Oh didn't sound good"

"Well, I didn't know that she was his ex girlfriend and so I may have told him"

"YOU WHAT?" Chase said after spitting his coffee out

"I didn't know"

"What did you think you were doing? Who tells co workers that another co worker sleeps with another co worker?"

"Who mounts a co worker at work?"

"Whoa who did pretty boy mount?" said House walking into the office

"He Mounted Thirteen on the table, right there infact" said Foreman walking in with a huff

"WHOA" said Wilson and Taub as they walked in

"And I thought we were friends" said Foreman walking towards Chase

"FRIENDS! You have been treating me like crap for the past seven years"

"Is that why you slept with my ex?"

"No! I actually like her"

"HIT HIM"

"HOUSE SHUTUP...please" said Chase. He turned his head back to Foreman right before his hand clenched and darted towards Chase's pretty face.

"FOREMAN! Why would you do that?" she said leaning down to Chase

"Exactly. Why would you do such a thing without informing me to get popcorn?" said House before Foreman scanned the room at the shocked faces around the room, before looking down at Chase who was busy having Thirteen stroking his face before Foreman sighed and stormed out of the room.

"What's going on in here? I have had people calling me saying that my supposably "professional" doctors are having a screaming match and the word SEX is getting thrown out alot"

To be continued


End file.
